game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Creators Universe Wiki:Rules
Rules 'are the backbone of the wikia. All users, regardless of status and position, are expected to follow them. Anyone who chooses to ignore the following rules, will receive a warning or be banned depending on the severity of the violation. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes. Here is a list of our rules. Rules Page rules #'Do not edit other people's work - Unless you're given permission to do so. The only exceptions are fixing grammar mistakes or typos. Any change of information will always be seen as violation. #'Don't bite the newcomer' -You must treat newcomers with kindness and patience—nothing scares potentially valuable contributors away faster than hostility. #'Be professional' - Have some kind of maturity when editing here. You need to be able to handle criticism and create quality pages. ##'One Shared Universe '- All created content is in the same universe and thus connected with each other. Accept any possible limitations to your freedom to maintain a realistic universe. #'Manual of Style' - Have consistent, clear, precise language, layout, and formatted pages #'Only original content allowed' - Make as much original content as possible. If a game idea seems much like a real game, it's more appreciated than making a game idea for that existing series. New entries in existing franchises are not allowed. ##'Old Franchise, New IP '- Video games can be based upon existing media franchise such as book, movie and comic franchises, as long as the IP itself is original. ###An exception is when the new IP is based of a game franchise, to which the 'Old Franchise, New IP' exception rule doesn't apply. #'Begin small, grow big' - If you're new, you can't get to the top easily. You need to begin like a small indie developer. After that, try with the help of more experienced people to get bigger. ##'Company limits '- A company can only produce products that would be able to be produced by it in real life e.g. a third party videogame developer cannot develop and produce high class hardware. #'All content is allowed' - As long as that content, like a film, comic series or book, is from your fictional developer. Remember rule number 4, 6 and 6.1 when adding such thing. #'No explicit adult content allowed' - No pornographic images, no sexual talks in and outside the chatroom and no spam, virus or dirty links anywhere on this wiki. #'Accept judgement' - If you have violated a rule and an admin has given you a warning/banned you (from chat), accept the judgement unless you have a clear reason why it is a false accusation, which you can contact a bureaucrat, rather than the person who warned/banned you. #'Series-specific pages' - Any pages related to one series or game are recommended as a sub-page of that series or game. This is to prevent things such as clashing character names occurring, and also helps keep everything tied to one idea. Behaviour Rules #'No harassment of other users '- Do not bring yourself in a position where you harass a fellow user. The administrators judge wether it is harassing a user or not. When you feel being harassed, you can make contact with an admin. #'No illegal sockpuppeting '- Do not make a secondary account to post comments or praise your own pages. If you have a righteous cause for a secondary account, make contact with the admins. #'Situational judgement '- When a rule is not enlisted on this page, but a person has shown harmful misbehaviour towards other users, the admins have all right to judge wether or not the act is worth a warning or even a ban. Note that the other admins will judge the same case and that if the act has caused a ban, it can be reversed. Special pages #'Real Weapons Policy' - Weapons are one of the few examples of real life things that will likely appear in games, and we don't want loads of subpages detailing the same thing. To circumvent this, please follow the policy detailed on the dedicated policy page. #'Member Advertisement Policy' - Do not put a link to this wiki on any other wiki, which is known to have certain members that couldn't reach a certain level of maturity/professionalism.